The Pryde of House Reyne
by TheInumbratus
Summary: At the moment Harry dies, death itself offers him a new life within the world of Westeros, here follows his story.


Disclaimer:- I don't own any of the characters other than my OC's, Game of Thrones and Harry Potter belong to their respective writers, cheers guys.

The Pride of House Reyne

"Harry Potter...The-Boy-Who-Lived...come to die"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Silence, absolute silence. Not like the good kind, but the deafening kind, where you can hear the blood pounding in your ears like a continuous lions' roar. The air almost feels like its smothering you, like your stuck in invisible cement.

I don't see the sickly green of the killing curse, I had already closed my eyes, figured that if I was to die this night, his slimy no-nose face is not the last image in my mind. So, I close them, bringing up the one image that makes me even the slightest bit happy.

And no, it isn't the image you think, one of me, Ron and Hermione doing some benign action or on a reckless adventure. Truth be told I haven't thought much about those 2 in weeks. Kinda hard to do when your best female friend has been using you to gain access not only to the rarest of books, but to the top tiers of what passes for society in out little piece of the world. And as for the redheaded mouth? Well, even though the wizarding worlds view on clothing is quite Victorian, and the view on sex and relationship is bordering on the whole 'free love' idea, I'm fairly certain going at it with your sister (the girl your best mate has stated he likes) in your summer shared room (and I'm fairly certain that was my bed too) Is about some half a dozen miles pass the normal line.

Anyway, those traitors are not what I envision in my last moment, no, I see her. It's always her when I need it most, when I've lost my way and can't find the stars, there she appears. As bright and beautiful as the north star, ready to lead me home. Sadly, I have had the chance to see her face these last few weeks, by the time we were captured and held at Malfoy manner, she was already too far gone for anyone's help but the gods. And boy did I pray to them, old, new...hell even to force. Nothing worked.

Then Dobby that godssent little devil, he shows up and busts us out! And with more flair that a guy that small should have...only to take a knife to the gut as we escaped, little guy took the knife, knowing it would kill him, rather than fail to get us all out of that hell hole. He died within minutes, being held and surrounded with love.

I only got to hold onto her for just a few minutes more...it wasn't enough, but then again I don't think it ever is. As I sat there holding her, and crying, she reached up her hand to my face, pressing the palm to my whiskery cheek, "It's ok love, it's ok," she says, the pain ever present in her voice, "I'm of to see my mum and da' now, they have been awful patient waiting for me" I couldn't help it, the tears came out even stronger "it's not ok, I feel like my heart is dying right here in my chest, losing the woman I love"

She smiles brightly and giggles...it's the last time I'll hear it, "no silly, I'm not one of the women you love, I was merely chosen to show you how to love." she gasped "You have such fierce women waiting to join you in your new world luv. You'll have to be patient, and cunning, two things I know you're not good at"

"That's true I guess" I say bitterly, knowing that those are faults I should have corrected in myself long ago, too little too late.

"Don't brood luv, your new word, it's beautiful, harsh in ways, but beautiful none the less. You'll have hard times and harder choices, but you'll be blessed, and you will come to know the love of very strong women..." he breath starts to fade

"No, no no no, please stay, I don't want you to leave I have so much to ask you" I plead.

She smiles at me one last time, "No you don't silly, there's only one question you need to ask" she says quietly, her blue grey eyes gazing into mine.

"You're right of course, there is only one question," I half-smile at her "how do you know what you're telling me is true?"

"Because the Nargles told me so, they've never lied..."

And with a final whisper of breath, she was gone. That was six weeks ago now, and the reason I'm telling you all this is because of that whisper. I feel it again, only this time it's me, my own breath escaping with just a whisper before I fall and everything goes white.

I'm not sure how long it takes, minutes? hours? days? but I eventually come to on a cold smooth surface, like really cold.

"Damn, I'm I really dead?" I mutter, "and if so, why the hells am I nekkid?" I cry out in alarm. Where the hell are my clothes? I remember wearing them. and as soon as I remember my actual clothes, the appear comfortably around my body. as if they had always been there.

"Well that's...handy"

"Isn't it just? It's such a bother having to tell people to imagine their clothes in here, I'm happy to see you finally using a bit of that fine mind of yours my dear" The soft, yet startlingly clear voice interrupts me, mid-sentence. and no, I most defiantly didn't squeak in an un-manly manner as I spin around.

"Woah, who are you lady?" I ask as I take in the sight of the person before me.

The first thing I notice is her eye's, jet black but with what looks like a star in each eye, sparkling with warmth and a touch of humour. the next thing I notice is...well aside from the literal starry eye's I notice the fact that she's not really noticeable. Not that she was hiding no, more so that she just wasn't really there to be noticed, like a random face in the crowd.

It was the last feeling that set my hairs on edge, for it was a feeling of familiarity. As if I knew such a being and yet couldn't quiet place how I knew her. If anything, it's as if I've got the strongest feeling of Deja vu around her, as if I've met here before.

"You have met me before my dear, well, come close to it I'd say, closer than any other. I mostly just catch you out the corner of my eye and do something very small to alter your path" she smiled.

"Hangamo! get outta my head! I've already had one greasy hair git rummage around in there, I don't need another." I give my best cold eye stare at here, to which she laughs, the absolute last response I was expecting.

Mainly due to the sound of this beings laugh, something like a thousand champagne glasses lightly toasting each other, "my my dear one, you've always been able to make me laugh, no matter how close you've gotten to me before, you just seem to find ways to amuse me"

"Ok, this is getting weird lady, I have the strangest feeling I know you, yet can't remember you, all you seem to do is laugh, is this my afterlife? Standing here thinking I've gone 'round the bend?"

The lady waves here hand slightly and two seats materialize to their side, "come sit my dear, I have a feeling this might take a while to explain fully, and besides, she's not finished yet"

"Wha? who's not finished yet?"

"All in good time my dear, all in good time, but first we should talk, about your past, and what your future could become"

Hmmmmm, I suppose I've got nothing to lose, might as well get comfortable, "alright strange lady," I say sitting on the chair, "speak your piece" and again, that infuriating smile.

"You have no idea how close you are to the truth there dear one"

"Hangamo, before you start, what's with all the dear one's and my dears?"

"Because after 17 years of pain and betrayal, of more close calls than a person has a right to, you still gave your life in service of others. By that fact alone you are dear to me" she said with a soft smile "now please, let me tell this story so we can move onto other things"

I nod, "good, for 17 years now Harry you have lived a life that's not truly your own. others have conspired against you from the day of your birth till that last breath you took, you're aware of the betrayals from those closest to you, however you don't know that most of those that you ever came into contact with were never 'on your side' as they say"

Thus, began a 17-year tale of lies, manipulation and treachery, where I was shown every single step taken by others to achieve there ends, every deceit broken down to show the full causality of their effect. It was around the end of 4th year to the start of 5th when I realized something, the strange lady wasn't just showing me my past, she was teaching me.

"Oh dear one, couldn't you have waited till the end of 5th year to realize the lessons? she'll be insufferable now"

"Who?"

"Why who else but fate? I should know better by now than to gamble with fate, somehow she always wins"

"Damn right I do missy, and don't you be forgetting it, your precious boy there figured it out so I have him for 1,000 years before he's turned over for judgement. don't worry, I'll see him pay for screwing with our business" echoed a voice that seemed to come from everywhere yet nowhere.

"Yes fate, Albus too-many-names is yours to play with for a thousand years prior to judgement"

"Thank you," echoed the voice, very pleased with itself, "and you boy, should you take her up on the offer I'll warn you now, your life and fate won't be easy, in fact far from it, but this time it will be because you choose it, farewell"

After a few moments I had to ask "why did fate not show herself?"

"Because it is not for the likes of any but her to know the fates of all things, to look upon her is to invite madness into your mind"

"Oh, ok. and what was that about an offer?"

"Ahh yes, we come to the purpose of this little visit dear one, I do in fact have an offer for you" she smiled, "you stand in what is commonly called limbo, due to your unique situation I am able to offer you a choice. If you so desired you could return to your life, and continue as you have been these past 17 years"

"Pass"

"Hmmm I thought as much, well your second choice is to simply board a train and move on to what's next"

"The afterlife I guess" I stated, though thanks to the lady's lessons something was gnawing at me "there's a third option isn't there?"

"Yes my dear, there is," smiling brightly, "if you wish, I can shift your soul into a different universe, where most of the same rules apply though the times there are more closer to the medieval age. There you can begin a new life, free from the conditions of this one"

"What do you mean begin a new life?"

"Well you'll be re-incarnated of course, starting over from scratch"

"Ohhhh crap, I don't wanna live out my younger years in diapers again"

"Ah, you see that's where fates gift to you falls into place, for winning her the wager against me, you'll not know of this world or life, not until after your 6th Nameday as they call it. Then you'll be given your memories at a slow pace as to prevent any mental breakdowns, with your full memory and knowledge by your 16th nameday"

"Does magic exist in this new world?"

"Nowhere near the level that it does in this one, that being said you will have advantages that you'll learn of over time"

I sat staring at this lady, running everything she said through my mind. "What you taught me, it exists in that world doesn't it?"

"The great game, yes my dear, it does"

Here was a chance, a real chance, to live like a proper person, it didn't matter that the game or politics or corruption existed there, hell, they were everywhere. but in this new land, if I was focused, then I could build myself a better life than this.

"Ok, I'll take option three, the new world"

"I had a feeling you might, well chosen my dear, just have to send you on your way, good luck harry potter, may this life serve you better than the last"

"Wait! before you do, by what name will I know you by there?"

"Oh dear one, I am naught but a stranger to them, farewell"

As the lady bid her companion farewell, a cloud of pale light formed around him and the boy known as Harry Potter faded from view, but in the last instant the cloud flashed sliver, red and black.

"Dammnit Destiny, why?"

"The boy has been touched by me, he shall have an interesting life in Westeros, and it'll be far better than the 3rd son of that fat pig Tarbeck"

"I suppose so, I just hope that when I meet him again I can convince him that it was your fault"

255 AC

"Push! push My lady the head has crowned" cried Maester Horton.

It was a hot evening in what was turning out to be the longest summer in living memory in Westeros, and within the stone halls of Castermere the birthing screams of Lady Jillian, wife of Reynard echo through every room.

"Where is my Husband? Maester please I need Reynard here!"

"I dispatched the fastest riders to the deep mine My lady, be assured you husband is on his way, but for now you must push! you risk your life and that of the child if you do not"

A calm voice slips through the room, "Listen to the Maester my love, I could not bear the thought of losing both of you this night" Reynard Reyne, the Patient Lion, second son of the house stepped into the room to his wife's side.

"Rally my love, Rally so that I might hold both of you alive in this world"

Jillian smiles at her husband, "just this once I'll allow you to command me Reynard, but do not grow comfortable with it"

"I would dream of it Jillian," he states, taking his wife's hand to help bear her pain.

The old Maester nods, "very good my Lord, now my lady, PUSH"

Two hours later the cries of a babe are heard throughout the halls, "Sound the deep horn!" shouts Reynard, "sound it, for a son is born in Castermere this night, Raymond of House Reyne, second of his name, For the Pride!" deep within the oldest mine of Castermere a lone low horn note sounds, rumbling the entire fortress. The newest cub cries out once in kind and goes silent with the horn.

261 AC

kraka-BOOOOM!

The sound of oil explosive projectiles against the ancient walls is almost deafening, and those explosions are 6 levels up! "Maester Horton, has there been no reply from Lord Tywin?" asks Reynard, once second son of Robert Reyne, now Lord of Castermere due to his fathers illness and his brothers break from reality.

"No my lord, nothing" the aged maester replies, his eyes crinkled in worry and perhaps...doubt?

"Maester? are you well?"

"My Lord, if I may have a word in private? perhaps your wife's quarters will do?" Horton reply's giving a deep look to the young lord.

"of course Maester" replies Reynard, stepping of in the direction of his wife's room, knowing that Horton is but a few steps behind, having served the Reynes for so many years he probably knew the halls just as well as it's lord.

Stepping inside his wife's rooms Reynard is tackled by a young boy of only 6 namedays, "father, the noise! surely the deep horn is louder than those rocks?" asks Raymond, only son and now heir to the House of Reyne.

"Of course my boy, but we've got to give the Lannisters the chance to at least try, don't we?" he asks while his son nods, "now Raymond, I need to speak with your mother and Maester Horton for a moment, be a good lad and get back to your books?"

"Yes father" the boy replies before racing of to his desk,

"The siege yet continues Reynard" Lady Jillian comments, "it seems that the good lord Tywin is ignoring your surrender?"

"Yes, my lady" replies the maester, interrupting his lord to the surprise of the couple, "and I fear the worst, when I checked the rookery for a reply, I noticed Lannister engineers readying to release the damn they have built on the Mere. I fear that Tywin Lannister means to flood the entire of Castermere and kill everyone within, down to the last babe"

"Gods damnnit all," swears Reynard "I've known Tywin a long time and yet it seems the only reasonable answer to the lack of reply, that is the message from him"

"And so, the Lannisters will cut House Reyne root and stem then husband?"

"Yes, and without remorse, it's not in Tywin's nature" Reynard states as he begins to pace up and down the room, Jillian staring at him in surprise as it was not often that Reynard, the so called Patient Lion, appeared agitated.

"Reynard, what has you so vexed? This would only be the third time I've ever seen you pace"

He turns toward is wife, staring for a moment before sighing "I have a troubled mind, Tywin is not a compassionate man and for the slight my father visited upon his family, he will not show any mercy. All within Castermere will die for one man's folly, and yet…there is a way to survive"

The Maester shocked voice cuts in "My Lord, the Lannisters move to flood the fortress, surely there isn't a way to survive such a feat"

"To survive the flooding, no…to escape, that's another matter all together."

"What? How is that possible?" Jillian asks.

"In my youth I fashioned myself quite the explorer, and much to my mothers' worry I spent many a day exploring the mine catacombs beneath us. During my explorations I knocked over a large vase that hit a wall, revealing a void behind it. It took me several trips but I eventually I mapped a path that leads to the lower lakes behind the mountain."

"My Lord, how far is it, how long would it take to evacuate the fortress?" the Maester questions.

"To long, the entrance to the path is still but small, and all but three or four people would be absent means to escape. As I said it leads to the lower lake system, they are far too deep and cold for many to travel, yet there is a single boat I left there as a young man to travel the water."

"Are you saying that we could escape with our lives Reynard, but at the expense of everyone in Castermere?" Jillian asks her husband worriedly, the Maester standing behind her muttering to himself.

"Yes my love, which is why I broach such a subject with you and the Maester. I'm in need of both your council on this matter" he looks to the still muttering Maester, "Horton, what is it? Your mumbling is disconcerting"

"Apologies My Lord, I'm just remembering a very ancient law, written at the time of the dance which would allow your mind to be at ease with the decision to abandon the fortress." He states sitting beside the lord, whilst the sound of the bombardment increase "during the Dance my lord, it became a written law that should a lorded family be endangered of extinction, then a younger child could legally be far removed to preserve the family line" the Maester smiles "the reason for my muttering my lord is that nowhere does it state that the younger child couldn't be the lord of the family"

Jillian looks to her husband "As much as it will pain us to do this my husband, to preserve the Reynes, and to save our son, we must do this"

Reynard looks over to his boy, weighing the whole plan in his mind, knowing that at some point, either his son or grandson will need to answer for his choice should they flee. Their life in exile would be hard and with many dangers, also the risk of staying in Westeros for a time before leaving. But in the end, the choice was simple "Gather essentials Jillian, and ready our son. Meet me at the old catacomb entrance in 5 minutes, I'll need to gather the Lords signet ring and seal, then we can be on our way," he turns to the Maester "what of you Horton, will you join us?"

The aged Maester sighs and smiles sadly at Reynard "No my lord, I cannot, for I am the sworn Maester of Castermere bound to this house until my death, and besides, I can ensure that none follow you if your escape is discovered" Horton stands and calls Raymond over, "there is one last thing I must do before you take you leave, stand with your family my lord"

Reynard stands beside his wife, hand on his sons' shoulder, already guessing what is to come, he looks around their shared room one last time before nodding to Horton.

The Maester stand tall and proud, "Reynard, of house Reyne, first of your name and lord of Castermere, I Maester Horton of the citadel do so release you, your wife Jillian and son Raymond of all bonds, vows and oaths to these lands and people. As to preserve the Reyne line so that one day it may return and be restored to its rightful place, in the name and light of the Seven you are free to leave" the Maester then bows one last time to the family he'd come to love as his own before leaving to calm the people as best he could.

"Remember my Love, gather only what you need and can carry, I'll do the same and we'll meet at the catacombs exit. Raymond, heed your mothers word, follow her instruction and I will explain everything to you when I can"

"Yes father" the young boy answers, seemingly catching on that a very serious even has come to pass.

"Try not to tarry you two, I fear the increase in bombardment is meant to ensure that all are below ground for the flooding." Reynard kisses his wife and leaves, starting towards his fathers' former solar, intent on gathering what he needs as fast as possible. "By the Seven I pray that I'm forgiven for choosing this path, for I do so to one day see my family restored, and justice given to Tywin Lannister."

In the end, the flight of the Reynes passed with no notice within the fortress, nor without, as Tywin Lannister had Castermere flooded as night fell, the rushing of the water forever silencing hundreds within its walls. Reynard and his family had made it to his old boat, with the only incident being the sudden current of water from the tunnel they had used, tipping the boat and sending young Raymond into the cold lake. Even though his father had him returned to the boat and in dry clothing fast, the event of him falling into the cold water had already sealed his fate by contracting Lungrot. A slow aliment that would cost him his life long before it was due to the Stranger.

The last of the Reynes sailed south towards Starfall, ancient seat of House Dayne, and old friends of Jillian as she had come from a family close to them. By the time "The Reynes of Castermere" was gaining notoriety throughout Westeros, and the announcement of the birth of the Lannister twins Jamie and Cersei, Beric Dayne, Lord of Starfall had taken in the Reynes granting them houseguest rights.

In the nine years that followed Raymond, despite his ailment, trained with Arthur Dayne, who would later take on the mantel of The Sword of the Morning. Raymond meets a young urchin boy in the town one day by the name of Luca hill, over the course of a few months they form a bond of friendship that would prove its value many times after Raymond had fallen from the world.

The end of year 270 AC was a painful one for the Reynes, after nine years in hiding, being careful each and every day, Reynard's face was finally recognized. The events that followed that one occurrence spurred events that would shape the future of Harry's reincarnated life.

Auctus Loch, younger and rasher brother of Ser Amory Loch spotted Reynard first, his face burned in memory over a lost fistfight when they were both boys. It was only by the Mother's grace that he had seen Reynard whilst Jillian and Raymond were both within the apothecaries' store, purchasing the needed medicine to treat his Lungrot. Reynard was viewing a wandering bakers' goods when Auctus struck from behind, sliding a knife into his unprotected back.

Reynard hadn't been idle in the intervening years since the flight from Castermere. Training both Arthur Dayne as well as his son in the ways of combat had honed his own skills, twisting with the sudden pain in his back Reynard drew his sword and lashed out, cutting a deep gash in the side of Auctus' face.

"COWARD!" he cried, "Stabbing a man in the back like a thief in the night" Reynard shifted into a defensive stance whilst shifting to the right, ensuring Auctus view didn't fall into the apothecary. "STAND AND FACE YOU CUR!" His voice carrying throughout the street, his wife and son hearing it within the store had already started for the door at the rear, the reason Reynard was so loud was to allow them a chance to escape, having been prepared for the eventual case of them being discovered.

Auctus grunted in pain as his childhood enemy had cause yet another grievous insult, but focused on his opponent nonetheless, knowing the reward for bringing the head of a Reyne to Tywin Lannister would be substantial, "Tis a fitting way to deal with a traitorous dog like you….REYNARD REYNE!" his voice shouted, shocking many of the bystanders watching the fight unfold in the street. After all, weren't all the Reynes dead? Hell, there was a song and everything for it.

Reynard cursed under his breath, knowing how much danger the revelation of his identity would cause his family. He didn't favor his opponent with a response save for attacking swing, which began there dual in earnest, attempting to keep all attention on himself.

Whilst this duel was happening, Jillian and Raymond were fast making their way to the small house the Dayne's had set them up with, having heard the attackers voice yell out Reynard's name had caused them to enact a plan long set should they be discovered.

"Nine years," Jillian commented, "nine years we have been safe here and the one person that would have committed your father's face to memory finds him in the market"

"What do you mean mother?" Asked Raymond, now 15 namedays old, bearing a handsome face despite his illness.

"The man who attacked your father was Auctus Loch, Ser Armory's younger brother and just as vile as him, if not crueler." She stated entering their small dwelling, grabbing up the half-filled luggage bag that belonged to her, starting to put the few precious items into it "Reynard beat him in a foolish fistfight when they were both boys, I fear Auctus never got over it and has hated him ever since."

Whilst Jillian was explaining, Raymond wasn't standing idle, gathering up both his and his fathers bags and filling them with what little food and coin they possessed, both occupants of the room moving with speed and efficiency. "Given that he recognized father and shouted his name in the street, doesn't that mean that we will most likely be fleeing to Dorne without him, won't we mother?" Raymond asks, not so much worried as he was resigned to that one simple fact, knowing how much his father placed their safety.

"Indeed he will," Jillian says with a soft sigh, also knowing what her husband would now do "I fear that Reynard will greet this night his last, there are too many people who would think that Tywin would give much coin to see him dead"

"With us alongside him mother, those very same people will no doubt think to turn us into the Lannisters." Raymond turned to his mother, having finished packing, "father made me swear by the Stranger that if this should happen I was to leave with you for Dorne without waiting for him" a tear falls from his eye as he takes a deep breath to steady his voice "I will not betray that oath mother, it's the last thing he's asked me to do, see to the survival of our family"

Jillian looks at her son with pride, seeing him as a full-grown man and holding to his oaths as seriously as his father "oh Raymond, I know you won't, our family takes our oaths to the Stranger seriously. I wouldn't dream of asking you to break an oath made to both your father and the stranger" she places he hand on the side of his face "you do both yourself and this family proud this day my son, and I'm sure your father would agree to that. Come, the horses are at the stable at the end of the block, we must away now lest your fathers sacrifice be in vain"

As both of the Reynes step out of their home for most of a decade, and head for their horses, Reynard fights against Auctus, locked in heated combat. Yet while they fight Reynard notices his would has caused a significant loss of blood and skill. Knowing his family would be moving to escape the town and flee south being the only reason that he wasn't ending the fight and putting his enemy to grass.

"You have slowed in your old age Reynard, perhaps you should just surrender, better to do that rather than die, right?" The repugnant man taunts, as he lashes out with a brutal swing of his great sword.

Reynard already seeing the attack coming back-steps to avoid the blade, he trains his blade toward Auctus and a moment before reengaging the fight, spots his wife and son upon horseback at the end of the market street. Time seems to slow, the next few seconds drag on as his eyes meet his sons first, then his wife. In those few moments everything that would ever need to be said or conveyed passes between there small family, both Jillian and Raymond raise their hands in a farewell salute and a look of peace passes over Reynards' face. He knows his family will be safely on their way towards Dorne.

Reynards eye's take on a resolved appearance as for what will be the last time, his voice sounds clear and powerful as he shouts "FOR THE PRYDE!" the words of house Reyne seemed to reverberate up the street. Jillian and Raymond lower their hands as his voice reaches ear, they turn the horses and spur them onwards making for the southern road, while Reynard shifts his eye's to his last enemy, his voice taking on a prayer like tone.

"By the Stranger, whom all must one day meet, I ask only to live the next few minutes well. So that I may greet my ancestors with head held high, knowing I am blessed, for my sacrifice was for the pride"

With his prayer finished, Reynard steps forward, timing every strike and counter for maximum effect. For a few moments, it seems as if he was overwhelming his opponent, then his wound made itself known as Auctus strikes with a vicious side swing, knocking Reynards simple blade from his hands. Reynard pants as he stares at his now empty hands, his vision greying from blood loss.

"Hahaha, finally after all these years I can revisit the insult you gifted me when we were still boys Reynard," Auctus crows, "Lord Tywin will be most pleased when I present you as a gift, and my reward will be great."

Reynard sways slightly and starts to chuckle before mumbling something at Auctus.

"What was that Reynard you dog?" he questioned, stepping towards the defeated man.

"I said after all these years you still haven't learnt Auctus" Reynard says louder, moving his eyes to Auctus as he steps within arm's reach, he draws a small blade from the gauntlet hidden from Auctus' view.

"and what would that be you shit?" Auctus asks snidely, raising his sword so it points towards his childhood rivals belly.

Reynard smiles at the invitation from the Stranger to join his ancestors, looking at Auctus he states very simply "never boast unless you can back it up FOOL!" he finished shouting at his opponent lunging forward with blade in hand, stabbing at Auctus' head while impaling himself on the greatsword facing him.

His blade finds the left eye of Auctus as the greatsword passes cleanly through him. Auctus' screams echo loudly as he releases the sword to clutch at his eye, Reynard utters not a sound, but slowly falls to his knees, his breath short and shallow he looks up to the sky and with dying breath quietly states "for the Pryde" before falling sideways dead.

In the weeks that closed out year and open the new one passed quickly for Raymond and Jillian, stopping first at the home of Luca Hill, friend of Raymond since both were boys. After a quick explanation Luca packed a bag, saddled his horse and rode out with the Reynes, deciding that at the very least with them he had a chance to see some of the world.

Following the departure of Luca's house, the days were filled with riding and talks, with both Jillian and Raymond fulling explaining who they were, as well as their path. House Martell and House Reyne shared a bond since the time of the Dance of Dragons, when the then Lord Reyne sheltered the Prince of Dorne at Castermere. A bond that lasted even to current times, with the second sons of both families being named godsons to the generation of second sons that preceded them, as such Prince Oberyn Martell had offered a permanent safe refuge in Sunspear several years earlier after learning of the survival of his god-brother Raymond.

Early in the year 271 AC the Reynes crossed over the border into Dorne, barely keeping their movement, even their existence from all eyes that might see them, and soon arrived at the ancestral home of House Martell. Where Prince Dorian at the insistence of his brother held a quiet ceremony where the surviving members of House Reyne were placed under the protection of House Martell, and the last stages towards the rebirth of Harry Potter were laid.


End file.
